When love comes back
by A.N-Mellow
Summary: AU: But...But...But... who could have thought of Fate was watching over them all these while? when love come back to Misaki Ayuzawa for the second time, is she ready to face what Fate had in stored for her?


**A/N: **Hello^^ my lovely readers, It's been long neh?^O^ Yes, it's me...XD A.N Mellow is back in action. *Drum rolls* please...XDDD Firstly I'd like to give a **BIG SHOUTOUT** to my readers who still PM me till this moment to ask me of my whereabouts and updates yes I've heard you all. I'm currently a year one college student and yes life is hectic like Misaki hahaha. Not much promises this month about my updates since I'm on semester break right now, I've decided to publish a whole new story nothing related to the anime or manga itself but I'll try to make the character intact from the anime itself.

Just because I wanted to try something new before 2014 ended. Just a little note before reading this prologue! Misaki is no longer the president of student council, Yukimura is her text buddy, Sakura and Misaki are not longer BFF. Takumi is in love with another girl as of now. This is how the story goes.^^ I do apologized for the long HIATUS as you can see by now, I have deleted many stories like **Latte Love, Pink Lipstick, Ballerina Love** ...etc... because of studies and personal reasons. I hope you guys can understand. Now lesser stories to focus on, so yes, I promise I'll work on those soon. :D

Don't forget to add this to your favorite and review please~ they are my motivation to move on. Thank you! I love you guys very much!...XD feel free to PM if you have any doubt to clarify. hehe.^^

**Misaki- 19**

**Takumi- 20**

The rest of their ages just add two years from anime itself. only Takumisa had this special arrangement.

* * *

><p><strong>WHEN LOVE COMES BACK<strong>

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Yet again, that **very** same dream had been haunting Misaki for as long as she could remember.

It was nothing to be proud of to begin with, that dream could literally break her or build her and there was no in between. As much as she fears that it'd be true. There was no other way out than to accept things as it is.

Being born stubborn headed, she refuses to acknowledge that fact. After all, dreams are the total opposite of reality but…but…just as Misa hopes her dreams would turn out to be biggest joke of her life, sadly it ain't gonna happen.

Like what her text buddy, Yukimura loves saying, _"We can't challenge fate."_ Not sure was it her blessing or a curse to have met him in this life.

Right now, if people would to ask her how'd you describe your life in one word, she's pretty sure it'd be "**fucked-up**".

Yet, "fucked-up" wasn't good enough. Imagine yourself continuing moving forward but there were things holding you back... **memories and flashbacks. **For that split second, you had to choose sides. …Should you move on? Or stay as it is?

"_**I have come so far, do I give up now?" **_

"_**Was it worth the pain and time?"**_

"_**If I give up now, what good am I?"**_

Life is not life without sadness, pain, guilt, remorse, happiness and nerve-racking moments. Everything is predestined. Believe it or not. Everything happens for a reason.

If you think you're at your worst, Misaki had it all. You name it, she has it. From confession to rejections, till the most ridiculous break ups you never thought of.

Fair enough, her role as the president student council was killing her slowly. Documentation checking, financial and accounting department and infirmary stock taking needs to be within her sight. Not that she couldn't trust anyone but each time it's the same old error committed.

"_I'm not a super girl am I? I'm just a mere human with the name __**Ayuzawa Misaki**__." _

"_Of all times, why him? Yes, This I admit, from that very beginning we were never meant to be together. Why am I thinking of him right now? It's a sin. God." _

"_Enough okay, Misaki. Takumi already had a girlfriend and they're happily living together perhaps he's even married right now. He shouldn't even be on your mind, Let me re-do, __**YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!."**_

The truth was, she misses him dearly. Takumi Usui. The only guy whom catches her heart, till today the only one who could let her heart skips a beat, without any reason.

That scene from seven years ago, replayed vividly in her mind. The fight they had when Misaki asked Takumi for his number. Yes, she was one brave girl who could do anything and everything to find the right one.

Yet again, their fight wasn't about his number to begin with. They started out exchanging emails at the point of time; Misaki doesn't know that Takumi was attached because he was one secretive person.

Misaki was so close in getting his number but due to some misunderstanding between the two of them, their distance became further and further apart till the point that Misaki started ignoring him.

It was hard for Misa during the first few months; you don't just give up on the person you love the most. But life still goes on, being in the same high school, bumping into him occasionally pained her emotionally so deep that she was so lost in her own world.

Each time they exchanged gaze, that incident would occurred. It was nobody's fault to begin with. Sure time flies, but she'll never forgets that night. High school ended in a blink of an eye.

Last day of high school, was also the last time she ever saw Takumi. Part of her wanted to stop him to confess. Another part of her wishes him all the best in his future.

"_Because if you truly love someone, their happiness matters to you more than anything else in this world, seeing them happy is enough even if it's not with you."_

Even though, that scene was from seven years ago, but it never fails to make her smile and cry at the same time, her only regret in life would be not telling Takumi how she feels about him. But it's fine.

"_**What's meant to be, will find its way. No point keeping something that is not yours at the end of the day, that person you loved the most will still leave you."**_

But….But….Who could have thought of…. Fate was watching over them all these while….

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas! Enjoy yourself^^ Sadly for me, I'm down with a bad flu and fever...XP but it's alright~ I've already found my Takumi to care for me..XDDD hehehe.<p>

A.N-MELLOW (.^.^.)

23/12/14


End file.
